


Her baby boy

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Emily and Mitch need a hug, Episode: s01e08 Unsaid Emily, Gen, Good Parents Emily & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt No Comfort, Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: "The worst day of her life turned out to be the day that the police had told her that her baby boy was dead.Everything just seemed to stop on that day."
Relationships: Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson/Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 12





	Her baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this.

Emily remembered the day that Luke had been born, it had been one of the days of her and Mitch’s life.

He had been their miracle child, the light of their lives, even on the days that they had fought he was still the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She had thought that the day he had run away would be the worst day of her life. Luke was gone and he was not speaking to them and it was all her fault. Mitch said that it was not, but Emily knew that if she had not told him that he needed to cut back on his band practice to focus on his grades he would still be here.

Every single time the door bell rang Emily felt her heart beat a little faster. It was Luke, she knew that it was. 

But it never turned out to be him. And it never would be.

The worst day of her life turned out to be the day that the police had told her that her baby boy was dead. 

Everything just seemed to stop on that day.

Emily had always tried her best to be a good mother, she tried to be better then her own mother. She remembered when Luke had sat her and Mitch down and said that he was a boy, not a girl.

At the time she had not really understood it, but she had supported him. She had tried to research it as best she could, it had been the late 1980s after all.

After he had died she still looked into it, as the years had gone on she had done more research, there had been a lot more available information over the years.

She and Mitch would donate yearly to several of transgender charitys.

Even though it had been hard, time went on. Their, unlike Lukes, lives had gone.

It had gotten somewhat easier over, it did not way on her mind daily.

They had never cleaned out his room, plenty of people had told them too, but they had never been able too.

This was how he had left it, it was how it would stay as long as she and Mitch were alive.

Every now and then she would go in there and sit on his bed, it made here feel a lot closer to him.

She still blamed herself though, she knew that it was her fault Luke had died. If she had only been more supportive of his band, then maybe he would still be here today.

She knew that Luke had died hating her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story please comment your thoughts.


End file.
